The truth will set you free
by i'myourimagination
Summary: In a school called Fuuka Academy, lies something hidden from the world and there's a new transfer student,Natsuki Kuga, who becomes a threat to it. Will the secret be out? Or will it stay safe? And What is the secret? Read to find out.


**Hello all, this is my very first fanfic so I'm sorry if its not that good or if its bad. Hopefully not the latter. So this is a story that had been stuck in my head for quite awhile now and I finally attempt to write it out. My english is not that good, I apologize in advance for the mistakes you bound to see later on. I do hope the character aren't too OOC. Alrighty then, on with the story~**

The world has many secrets, secrets that are kept hidden. Secrets are meant to be secrets, are they not? Some secrets are not to be found out; are never to be found out. Why? The simple reason that is the consequences that come with it. Consequences so great that you can never imagine. In this world there are bound to be secrets hidden from the public, secrets that were long forgotten to ever exist and at a certain school in Tokyo, Japan, lies a forgotten secret. In Fuuka Academy lies the **forgotten**.

Under the Sakura Cherry blossom trees, laid a brunette. She was laying against the tree, reading a book accompanied by a cup of tea. She seem so peaceful, looking at her would make even the most stressed of people relax. She was the only one there, behind her was a wide field filled with flowers of all sorts.

The girl gazed over at a mini forest and saw something that sparked her interest, sparked it very much indeed. "Ara, what do we have here?" her mouth tugged into a grin. Walking out of the mini forest was a bluenette girl. The girl pushed some loose locks behind her ear allowing the brunette to have a better look at that gorgeous face. "Ara ara..." _Such an unique hair colour... well with such a beautiful person._ "Interesting..." _I don't think I have seen such a blue before_. _I wonder if.._ "Hey, what are you looking at?" A figure appear out of no where from behind the brunette and bend down slightly to follow the latter's gaze. "Ara, you scared me Ahn."_Ara...she's gone_,the brunette turned to look at Ahn giving her a small smile. "Like I'd belief that" Ahn took a step forward allowing more sunlight to reach her. Ahn had short brown hair, deep water blue eyes, she was tall and she had a mild confused look on her face. " So, what were you looking at?" "Oh nothing, simply admiring the view." _Right, as if I'd belief that._ Ahn lifted a brow and stared into the brunette's burning crimson eyes and received another smile from the brunette. "Okay...I'll leave it at that for now but I know you're hiding something." _Smart girl._

"Ara ara, whatever could Ahn possibly mean?" the brunette gave Ahn a innocent look.

" You know fairly well that you know what Ahn possibly mean ."

"Ara but.."

"Anyway, we have to get going now, else we'll be late for class." The brunette gave Ahn a small nod before gracefully standing up. Seconds later, both of them are nowhere to be seen nearby.

_Ah...I'm going to be late._ The bluenette thought not at all bothered with being late at all. She had just came from Tokyo and it was her first day in school. She had never been one to make it a point to go to school on time or even go to at all but this day was a an exception, the school made it compulsory for her to attend her first day. The school soon came into view. It looked majestic, like a place that came from a fairytale. It gave off a sense of royalty. Elegance and grace seem to fit the image oh so fine.

Huge did not even begin to describe the size of the school, it was almost the size of a palace. **Almost**. _Ugh, it'll take a long while to find the classroom for first period_, the bluenette headed towards the entrance of the enormous school. And so it did, the girl panted a little having walked through more than half of the school in less than ten minutes. Steadying her breathe, she opened the golden embroiled white door, leading to her first period classroom.

All attention was turned to the bluenette, well it was to be expected, she had been at least half an hour late and she was an unfamiliar face. The students had all lived in the school's dormitories, it was rare to see a student late and was uncommon for students to transfer into their school in the middle of the year. The bluenette paid no mind to the curious stares she received and walked towards a red headed women who appears to be the teacher of the class. "Natsuki Kuga?" The women asked, seemingly surprised at the bluenette's carefree attitude. Natsuki simply nodded. "You are late Miss Kuga but I will excuse you since today is your first day and you are new here." The red head then turned to the class "Class, we have a new student, Natsuki Kuga. She will be joining us from today on, please look after her." After a moment of murmurs from the students the red head turned back to Natsuki " I am Miss Yakori and you may consult me for anything that you do not understand. You may take that seat over there." Yakori pointed towards the said seat.

Making her way over to her seat, she could feel pairs of eyes staring at her. She ignored it, after all she was already used to it. Where ever she go, there will be people staring at her, admiring her beauty. She was a real beauty, pale skin with straight silky blue hair. Her cold glares will send you freezing straight. A cold beauty that isolates herself from others she deem unworthy of her time.

She was seated behind a busty red-head and next to a charming short charcoal haired girl-right at the corner of the end of the room- and as soon as she seated herself her attention was directed to the window, completely ignoring whatever the teacher was teaching. It looked as though she had an invisible ice wall sep

Natsuki stared off towards the mini forest where she had just come out from not too long ago. Time seemed to pass by rather quickly as soon it was lunch time. Natsuki was invited to lunch by Mai -the red head who took the seat in front of her- and Chie -the charming charcoal haired girl who she sat next to-. The two girls were rather insistent on the invitation causing Natsuki to find it hard to reject it.

The two were rather enthusiastic to become Natsuki's "tour guides" they thought it would be fun to show her around the entire school but only after they had their lunch. "So, Kuga-san. Are you from Tokyo?" Mai started the conversation on the way to the cafeteria.

"Natsuki."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Natsuki, I don't like people calling me by my last name and yea I was born in Tokyo but I went to Kyoto to study when I was young."

"Alright then, Ku- Natsuki, you can call me Mai." The red head gave Natsuki a sweet smile.

"I'm Chie but you can call me anything you want sweetheart." A wink.

_Is she hitting on me?_ "What the-"

_**Smack.**_"Ow! Mai, what the hell was that for?"

"That was for being such a mega flirt and Aoi said to do it if you flirt with another girl. Sorry, Natsuki, old Chie over there is a huge flirt, she flirts with every hot girl she sees."

"And you, my fair lady, are DAMN hot."

_**Smack**_ "Ow! Sheesh Mai, it hurts a lot ya' know."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to hit on Natsuki again."

"Hey Mai, you should tell her girlfriend to keep her on a tight leash, if she knows what's good for her. Who knows when this **dog** will cheat on her with some girl she saw."

"N'aw, I would never do that to Aoi." That sounded kinda serious coming from Chie. Although Natsuki said that, she believed that Chie would never cross the line.

As they made their way through the hallways Natsuki stopped, something had caught her eye. A group of students wearing white uniform were standing in the middle of the hallway, causing a commotion with the rest of the students. The students flock around them, trying to get them to notice them. They were different, not just of their white uniform but each and every one of the people in the group were good looking and more than just the normal kind. Their uniform was almost the same as the school uniform, other than the colour and some semi-noticeable difference, they were the same.

Standing in the centre of the group stood a brunette. Different, so very different. She stood out even more then those in the group. Her beauty can not be place into words. My god, if looks could kill, she'd be on the most wanted list.

Natsuki could not help but to stare at the brunette, the girl had captured her attention deeply. In the group of whites, the brunette looked to be the 'leader'. Natsuki didn't know why but she can't take her eyes off of the brunette. Natsuki felt a small tense at her stomach, she felt that there was something not quite right about the girl.

The brunette was simply smiling as the students tried to converse with her. Nodding at times she felt needed other times her smile would do all the talking. It was nothing new to her, having students flock around her, staring with her with envy and adoration was a daily routine. She was used to all the attention she was receiving. Today would just be another normal day until she saw for the second time that day, that bluenette. This time she had an even closer view. A ll it took was a simply turn of the head and the brunette found emerald eyes staring at her. They had been focused on her for quite awhile and were slightly taken aback when her own crimson met her emerald.

_Ara __ara...the girl from this morning?_ The brunette stared into the bluenette's eyes. Crimson went wide for a split second, it was too fast for anyone to notice, or so it seemed.

Natsuki was surprised when intense crimson met her eyes. They were staring intensely at her as though they were trying to burn through her. _Is it me or...did I really see those eyes widen?_ Natsuki checked the brunette's clam feature _I guess its just me._

"Whoa, I see you've met the moon class and their star." Chie crept up behind Natsuki and poked her by the side, surprising the bluenette, causing her to jump a little.

Natsuki gave _Chie_ a death glare while she tried to hide the faint blush forming on her cheeks. _Shit, did she see that?_ Natsuki took a peak to the side and found a slightly amused brunette. _Crap._ Her cheeks slowly turned into a darker shade of red.

"Chie, you are so dead" The glare deepened. _Wait, why did I blush any-WAIT, I BLUSHED? _

"N-now now, calm down Natsuki. I didn't know you were so sensitive." Chie put up both hands in front of her chest and slowly back away from Natsuki

"Don't you want to know who that girl who you've been staring at is?"

"Wha- Who told you I was staring at her!" automatically, Natsuki shifted her eyes to where the brunette had stood only to have find her gone. Natsuki frowned a little before turning her head back.

Chie was no longer in front of Natsuki, instead she was hiding behind a amused Mai. "Come on you two. Try to get along."

Chie gave a sheepish smile and Natsuki simply huffed. _Kids. _Mai inwardly shook her head.

"Anyway, that was Shizuru Fujino-sama you were checking out. Aka Fuuka's famous number one mega hottie."

"Why did that group of students wear white uniforms? And I was not checking her out!"

"You tota-"Mai placed a hand over Chie's mouth.

"They belong to the moon class."

"The moon class?"

"Mmffff!"Mai shoved Chie further away.

" Yeah, they're like this elite class that have their own building restricted to them and its rare to see them in the hallways so whenever they are the students will all gather around. Its always hectic on days like today."

"Not to mention those fan clubs of them!" Chie broke free of Mai's hold on her mouth.

"Fan clubs?" _Are they serious? I thought it only happens in Animes._

"Yeah, all the Moon class students have one and Fujino-sama just happened to have the largest one."

"Is that Fujino girl really that great?"

"Of course Natsuki! She's only like the prettiest girl alive and she's the head of the moon class which means not one person in this school don't know about her. Some might even say that she hold more power over this school than the chairman. Ooh, and her smile will make you melt-"

"Mai, you don't happen to be one of her fans, do you?" _Its obvious that she is._

"Uh..." Mai stuttered and glowed a bright red.

"Hell she is!" Chie wrapped one hand around Mai's shoulder. Mai blushed even more.

"Okay...in other words Fujino technically rule this school and Mai's an hardcore fan." Natsuki said bluntly.

"Wha-"

"Rightiyo."

Near the woods, lies a large building that was painted a shade of black that was a contradiction to the school's heavenly white. The building was quite a distance away from the school but not too far, about a few hundred metres. The building looked like a western mansion, a three story western mansion. In a room that has the largest doors on the third floor, Shizuru Fujino sat on a red cushioned sofa with golden rims sipping a cup of warm green tea. Her room was in a western design much like the mansion itself and the room was huge, it could easily fit fifty people or more. Some might wonder why someone would need a room this big.

"Shizzy, you need to drink something else other than tea, you're going to develop some health problems." Ahn whined, leaning against the window frame.

"Ara ara, I do belief that does not apply to me Ahn. Ahn should try drinking it too." Shizuru took another sip.

"And torture my taste bugs? No thanks. That thing is bitter, I see no reason why you would enjoy it." Ahn looked at the cup of tea in disgust.

"Anyway, where's Ren, I haven't seen her around today." Ahn quickly changed the topic before Shizuru could comment.

"I do believe that she is running an errand."

"For who?"

"For me"

"Well that explains why she's not here next to her beloved Shizuru-sama."

"Ara?" _beloved?_

"Oh, nothing." Ahn turned and looked at the scenery outside the window, hoping that Shizuru didn't ask anything else. Shizuru seem to have just let it pass, Ahn let out a small breathe, _phew, lucky that Shizuru let it pass else I'd be getting it from Ren and I __**definitely**__ wouldn't want that to happen.-mental gulp- I remembered the last time I did it wasn't pretty._

_*knock knock* "Excuse me Fujino-sama but I have an important message to pass on to you from Ikito-sama._

_Ara, from Ikito? Whatever could it be..._ "Ara, you may enter."

"Pardon the intrusion, Fujino-sama, Ahn-sama. Ikito-sama said that the council is expecting you at seven later on this evening and that attendance is compulsory."

" Alright, you may leave."

"Oh? What does the council want now?" Ahn asked.

"Ara, that is what I want to know too."

"Ikito's as weird or shall I say lazy as always. I know that she's in this building but she just had to call one of her servants to tell you that, she could have just walked into this room like a normal person but nooo, she just had to be a fancy pants." Ahn rambled on, obviously annoyed at the subject.

"Calm down Ahn. I do agree that her methods were a little extreme but it does remind me a little of the good old times." Shizuru said in an amused tone. The girl went into a daze as memories flashed through her mind while Ahn on the other hand continued rambling on about Ikito.

"Chieeeeeeee!" A high pitched voice rang through the cafeteria. A brunette with a light shade of brown, shouted out out loud before flinging herself onto the owner of the said name.

"Aoi! I have someone I want you to meet!" Aoi placed herself on top of Chie's lap and the two of them started making out. The two only tore apart when the other occupants of the table gave a loud cough. "Who is it?" Aoi asked after she breathed in fresh oxygen. "Aoi, meet Natsuki kuga. Natsuki, Aoi Senou." Chie pointed to each girl respectively. "Nice to meet you Kuga-san!" Aoi gave Natsuki a small smile. "Natsuki's fine and I don't do the whole nice words thing." Aoi looked at Chie. "Oh yeah,I forgot to mention, Natsuki's a badass." Chie whispered into Aoi's ear which couldn't be counted as a whisper as clearly Natsuki heard what she had said as evident from the glare she was giving. " Watch your mouth hallard or I'll make sure that you can't pucker up for your girlfriend for weeks." Chie's hand tighten their hold around Aoi's waist. She's got the message.

"Mai mai! I'm hungry..." a small spiky dark hair girl with two braids whined as she looked into her just finished empty bowl of what used to be ramen. "That's your second bowl already!"

"But I'm still hungry."

"No Mikoto, you need to learn to stop eating so much."

"But-"

"You heard her kid, no means no. Don't make her go into her mother nagging mood." A fiery red head girl with lime green eyes appeared.

"Nao!" Mikoto greeted the other red head and before going teary-eye, pouting at Mai. Mai tried hard to stop the urge of giving in to the younger girl but failed utterly. "Alright alright but don't blame me if you get fat!" With that Mikoto dashed off so fast she left behind some dust clouds. "Kid runs fast I'll give you that." Nao commented as she took Mikoto's seat. She lifted a brow as she saw the new face at the table. _Hot damn._

"_Psssst, Mai, who's the hottie over there?"_ Nao nudged Mai with her elbow and tried to whisper into her ear, pointing to the new girl. Mai followed Nao's finger to find it pointing to Natsuki. _"You mean Natsuki?"_

"You guys do know I'm not deaf, right?" Natsuki gave them the 'your whispering isn't actually whispering cause its too loud' look.

"Eheeh, anyways, Natsuki this is Nao Yuuki. Nao, Natsuki Kuga."

Nao was busy ogling Nasuki's body to have noticed the twitching bluenette. "Stare at it any longer Yuuki and I'll be sure to kick your ass." Nao stopped her ogling and gave Natsuki a smirk. "Hot and bad, I like. You're okay Kuga."

"I wish I could say the same to you." which earned a playful glare from Nao. _Nao's actually not hating someone? Now that's new._ The bustier redhead pondered.

"By the way, what's your dorm number?" Mai asked.

"722"

"Oh..."_722...722...now why is that number so familiar..._

"WHAT?" Chie, Mai and Nao said in unison.

"That's correct, no mistake about it, Natsuki Kuga's you new roommate. Didn't you get the letter?" An older blonde female spoke.

"Are you sure Asuka-sempai?" Nao asked.

"Absolutely. Actually I could have sworn Chie-kun was the one who took it when I passed you guys your mail last month."

All eyes turned to Chie. Suddenly Chie had a guilty look on her face. "You don't suppose the letter was pink in colour do you?"

"In a matter of fact it was. Chie..." Asuka took a step closer to Chie.

"Oops. I think I might have mistook it for a love letter and threw it away...ehehe." Chie gave them a sheepish look and quickly hid behind Aoi.

"Who mistakes a letter from the school for a love letter Chie?"

"Come on, its pink! The first thought anyone would have if they saw a pink envelope would be its a love letter right? Anyone would have made that mistake."

"Hate to admit but flirt's got a point." Nao pointed to Chie.

"No, the first thing anyone would do if they saw any letter is to open and read it and if you thought it was a love letter then shouldn't that be more of a reason for you to read the letter and not throw it away?"

"Firstly, reading is for squares. Secondly, I've got too many love letters sent to me already. Thirdly, Aoi's the only one for me so I don't need to read those love letters." which earned a "Awww, Chie, you're so sweet." from Aoi. Mai did a mental face palm before turning to the bluenette who had been leaning against the wall all the while. "Natsuki, now that everything has been settled. I would like to welcome you as our new roommate." Mai tried to give the girl a bear hug but was stopped by a stretched out hand. "Right, I forgot, you like your personal place." _a little too much if you ask me._ Earning a nod from Natsuki.

"What are we still doing here then? Let's go to our room." Nao said trying to break up the _busy_ couple next to her. _They need to seriously get a room._

The six girls made their way out of Asuka's room and to their own. Aoi and Mikoto parted from the group as their room was in the other direction, leaving only Mai, Nao, Chie and Natsuki.

After about five minutes, the four was in their room. Natsuki studied the room carefully, _woah, its big._ The room had four beds, a kitchen-which is fairly big-, four study desks, a bathroom, a sofa and- _Holy shit _Natsuki stared at the wide screen tv fixed onto the white wall of their little living area. "Yeah such a beauty right?" Natsuki nodded slowly at Nao's comment and made her way towards the said beauty. The bluenette raised her arm and touched the screen of the forty inch wide screen tv. _Video games, here I come._


End file.
